KHR Drabbles
by TheGirlyDJ
Summary: Ideas for stories about Katekyo Hitman Reborn that may or may not become full stories.
1. Child of Life Chapter 1

Sawada Haruhime wasn't a normal child.

You see, when Haruhime's parents had just gotten married, her mother found out she couldn't have children. She was infertile. Devastated, her mother turned to the old fairytale books she use to read, trying to find her favorite one. When she did, she reread the story she had loved so much.

 **Have you ever wondered, how nature gets its glow?**

 **Who gives it life and colour, as the seasons come and go?**

 **Who helps all creatures, great and small, to walk, to sing, to fly?**

 **Who crafts such tiny detail?**

 **You might see them if you try.**

 **For it's all the work of fairies, but they stay well out of sight.**

 **And the Fairy Queen, as big as you and I, is the one that brings the world life.**

She read about the Queen of the Fairies, Lady Cassandre Lifebringer. She read about how she slept all through winter and autumn, only awake during spring and summer, lest her ability to bring life tip the balance. About how sometimes, just sometimes, she would give the ability of life to somebody else. Let those who could not bear children of their own, bear a child of spring. Her child.

Nana had always loved this story, loved the Fairy Queen for her kindness and compassion.

And here, in her hour of grief, she prayed. She prayed to the being she had believed in all her life, begging her to let her bear the child she had always dreamed of having.

The next day, Nana had bumped into a woman in the park.

She had beautiful golden hair, a heart shaped face, bright green, kind eyes and a kind smile on her pink lips.

Nana had of course apologised, wrapped up in the grief of being denied a child to notice where she was going.

The woman had laughed it off, waving her hand dismissively and said it was just as much her fault for not paying attention.

Nevertheless, Nana insisted that she buy her something as an apology.

The woman had smiled, saying she was only accepting the offer to make Nana feel better.

As they sat at a café drinking some tea, they chatted for a bit.

Nana told her of her husband and her inability to have children.

The woman told her of her many travels around the world, of the many wonderful things she had seen and the many heartbreaking ones.

As the woman stood up to leave, she turned around to look at Nana, her bright green eyes suddenly much older than they should be, a kind smile on her face.

"Take care of my child, Sawada Nana."

Then she left, disappearing in the crowd outside the café before Nana had a chance to process the words.

When she did, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a gasp.

Her prayer had been answered.

* * *

Nana never told her husband about her encounter with the Queen nor about how the child she could feel kicking at her stomach would not be hers.

Not that she cared. The child in her may not be hers by blood, but she would be damned if she didn't treat it as such!

When her child had been born, a beautiful baby girl with fluffy brown hair and round eyes, she named her Haruhime, Spring Princess, in honor of her real mother, the spirit of spring. Iemitsu had wanted to name her 'Tsunayoshi' but she shot that down right away. No way was she giving her daughter a boy's name!

After Haru was born, Iemitsu left, saying he had to return to work, but promising to visit when he could, forcing her to raise Haru alone.

Haru was a lively child that loved being outside, not surprising, given who her mother was.

* * *

On the first day of spring, somebody knocked on the door.

Nana looked at her daughter, who was cheerfully playing with some blocks.

"Wait here, Haru-chan."

Her daughter, intelligence as she was, nodded her head.

Nana walked to the front door, opening it with a smile on her face.

"Hello, how may I help..."

Nana stopped talking as she took in the person before her, her eyes wide.

The person smile, bright green eyes warm and kind.

"Hello, Sawada-san. May I meet my daughter?"

* * *

Cassandre looked at the woman she had intrusted her child to with amusement.

Clearly she had not been expecting her to visit.

The mortal visibly regained her bearings, shaking her head and looking at her with a shy smile.

"Yes, sorry. Of course you can, Cassandre-sama. She's your daughter, after all."

The fairy smiled at her, stepping into the house as the mortal stepped aside to let her in.

She made a beeline for the high pitched laughter coming from the living room, excited to see her child.

As she entered the room, the girl in it look up at her, brown eyes looking at her in curiosity.

Her heart melted at the sight of her daughter, her smile becoming warm.

She walked over to her child, placing herself on the floor.

"Hello there, Haruhime. My name is Cassandre Lifebringer. I am your mother."

The girl blinked, before looking at the mortal.

She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, one of your mothers, that is."

She heard the woman behind her take a sharp breath, no doubt not expecting her to say that.

She turned her head to look at her.

"You carried her for nine months. You are just as much her mother as I am, Sawada-san. Maybe even more so."

It would be impossible for her to stay with her daughter for more than one day, no matter how much she wanted to. She just had to much to do. She would never be able to watch her child grow up.

The woman smile, tears of happiness in the corners of her eyes.

Her child smiled as well, holding her arms over her head and said 'Up!'.

She complied, pulling her up by her armpits as her daughter shrieked in laughter.

God had she missed this.


	2. Child of Life Chapter 2

Sawada Haruhime loved spring with a passion few could compete with or comprehend.

Every time spring came around, without fail, the normally calm and kind girl would transform into a ferocious tiger that wouldn't hesitant to maul anyone that came in her way.

Mochida Kensuke learned this the hard way when he, on the first day of spring, tried to harass her.

He and his lackeys had walked up to her while she was sitting under one of the trees in the courtyard playing with the flowers that grew around it, stopping in front of her with a cocky grin on his face, waiting for her to look up at him.

Except, she didn't even appear to notice he was there, merely continuing to braid the flowers into a crown. This had made him angry, leading to him taking the flowers from her, making her head snap up to look at him.

But instead of the scared look they had become familiar with, Sawada had a glare on her face that could rival that of Hibari Kyoya, the schools demonic perfect.

The girl had sneered at Mochida, standing up and holding out her hand.

"Give… That… Back."

Mochida and his goons had taken a step back at the growl, a shocked look on their faces before it past, a sneer working it's way onto their faces as well.

"Or what? You'll rat us out to your mommy?"

The three boys began to laugh at what they undoubtedly thought was the best insult in the world, while Sawada took a deep breath and gave them a serene smile.

Right before her fist broke Mochida's nose.

Sawada then proceeded to beat the three boys, who were all two years older than her, black and blue before leaving them a twitching mess on the ground after she got her crown back.

That was the day everybody in Namimori learned a valuable lesson.

Never piss off Sawada Haruhime in spring. You'd regret it instantly.

* * *

 _Haruhime, age 7._

Haru was excited, today was her birthday and her Mum had said she had a special present for her!

Right now, she and her Mama was following one of Mum's fairies through the forest, letting it lead them to the lake in the middle of the thick woods.

Haru tucked on her Mama's hand, making her look at her.

"What is it Haru-chan?"

Haru looked at her Mama with wide eyes.

"Mama, do you know what Mum's special present is?"

Her Mama gave her an amused smile.

"Yes I do Haru-chan, but Cassandra-Sama made me promise to keep it secret."

She pouted.

"But why?"

Mama chuckled.

"Because she want it to be a surprise."

Haru's pout became more pronounced, before she gave up. There was no convincing her Mama to tell her something her Mum wanted to keep secret.

They walked in silence, the only sound coming from the many animals that resided in her Mum's forest, relishing in the feeling of life she gave off.

When Haru spotted the lake from in between some trees, she let go of her Mama's hand and ran to the lake.

She could hear her Mama's chuckles behind her.

"Not so fast Haru-chan! I don't run as fast as you!"

Haru simply grinned, bursting out from the trees and jumping into the waiting arms of her Mum.

"Mum!"

Her Mum gave a soft laugh.

"Hello, Little Flower. I see you left Nana-san behind again."

Haru grinned sheepishly up at her Mum, who's green eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Sorry, but I've missed you!"

Her Mum chuckled.

"I have missed you as well, Little Flower."

Her Mama came out from the trees, smiling at them.

"It's good to see you again, Cassandra-Sama."

Her Mum smiled at her Mama.

"Likewise, Nana-san. I trust you didn't tell her?"

Mama chuckled.

"No, she tried to use the 'Puppy Eyes Of Doom' on me, but I valiantly resisted."

Mum let out a bell-like laugh as Haru pouted, letting go of her Mum and crossing her arms.

"I can imagine."

Mum looked down at her, smiling at her.

"Now, I think it's time for presents?"

Haru instantly brighten, giving her Mum a huge smile.

"Yes!"

Mum laughed, waving two fairies over.

Haru looked curiously at the small pouch the two fairies were holding between them with the help of two leather strings.

The fairies placed the pouch in Mum's outstretched hand, before flying back to the bush they had been sitting on.

Mum turned to her, smiling.

"I think you've earned this, Haruhime."

Haru looked at her Mum with a confused expression, making Mum's smile widen.

"Remember Haruhime, you are a fairy."

Haru nodded.

"And what do all fairies have?"

"Wings…"

Haru's eyes widened as she looked at her Mother in shock.

"You-You mean…?"

Her Mother nodded, her smile wide.

"I think it's time you got your wings, Little Princess."

Haru began to grin, jumping up and down as she screamed with glee.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Her Mother's laughed at her excitement.

"Alright, alright Haru, calm down."

Haru stopped jumping around, looking up at her Mum expectantly.

The Fairy Queen smiled.

"Stand still Love."

Haru did as she was told as her Mother stuck her hand in the pouch, taking out some glowing, golden powder.

Fairy Dust.

Her Mother threw the dust into the air over her, letting it slowly fall down on her in a rain of gold.

She began to sing.

 _When the Moon comes up to the shine come face_

 _The birds are fast asleep._

 _When the lanterns hang from every post_

 _The fairies leave the keep._

 _They join their hands and sing their songs_

 _That nary a soul can hear._

 _In the springtime when the earth is new_

 _To the fairies they draw near_

 _To the fairies they draw near._

As she sang she walked behind her, placing her pressed together forefinger and thumb between her shoulder blades.

When she finished, she drew her hand back, fingers still pressed together. And as her hands drew back, wings appeared on her daughter's back in a shower of golden Fairy Dust.

* * *

Cassandra let her hands fall to her sides as she took in her daughter's new wings.

The wings were the same transparent colour as that of her fairies, but the lines that made up the design on them were orange instead of white, making her daughter all the more beautiful.

"Mum, can I see them?"

Her daughter's excited voice broke her out of her trance as she smiled.

"Of course you can love."

Haru turned her head to look at her new appendages, her eyes widening as she took in the beautiful wings.

"Can... Can I fly now?"

She smiled at her daughter's quiet question.

"Of course you can Haru, They're not just for decoration."

She walked up to her daughter, taking her hands and lifting her up, her wings fluttering a little in surprise.

Cassandra talked her daughter through the process of using one's wings and soon, the little girl was zooming around in the clearing, the fairies allowing her to chase them in a game of tag.

It was around sundown she finally came down, exhausted, but happy.

Cassandra stood up from where she had been sitting on the grass talking to Nana-san, walking over to her daughter and looking at her with a serious expression.

"Haruhime, I need you to listen and remember."

Haru nodded her head tiredly.

"Now that you have your wings, you have to keep them hidden from the mortals, understand?"

Haru nodded again, listening as Cassandra told her how to hide her wings.

She got it after a few tries, her wings disappearing in a shower of golden dust.

"Good, now."

Cassandra held up the pouch of Fairy Dust.

"Right now, the only way for you to bring out your wings is for your back to come in contact with Fairy Dust. This is all I will give you right now, so use it sparingly. I will give you some more next year if you show me you can handle the responsibility."

Her daughter nodded, taking the pouch and putting it around her neck.

Cassandra smiled at her, before gently picking her up and walking over to her mortal mother.

"Now you two get home. It's getting late and I need to go. One of the fairies will show you the way."

She tried to give Haru to Nana-san, but she held on tight to her shirt, burying her head in her chest.

"Goodbye Mum. I love you."

She smile as Haru let go, letting Nana-san take her from her arms.

"I love you too, Little Flower."

She watched as the mortal walked away with her daughter, a sad smile on her lips.

"Stay safe, my Spring Princess."


	3. Child of Life Chapter 3

_Haruhime, age 10._

Haru smiled in contentment as she sat on the tree branch, watching as the Fairies brought spring back to the dreary forest.

It was the night before the first day of spring, and her mothers had finally agreed to let her help the Fairies bring spring outside of Japan. Oh sure, she wasn't allowed to go without an 'escort' in the form of one of her Aunt Solaris' Leopards, but that was a small price to pay to get out of Japan, even for a little while.

So here she was, resting on a branch of the old oak she had just put leaves on, her wings moving gently behind her.

Then the Leopard (a Stormbringer spirit Aunt Solaris, the Spirit of Summer, affectionately called Chompers) raised his head out of her lap and turned his head to look behind her.

Haru looked down at him curiously.

"What is it Chompers?"

Chompers made a low rumble in his throat.

"Someone's coming this way," he said, his grey eyes fixed on something she couldn't see.

She blinked, turning her head in the direction he was looking.

"Really? Who'd be all the way out here at this hour? Besides us, I mean."

Chompers shook his head, before laying it back in her lap.

"I don't know and I don't care as long as they stay away from he- Hey!"

Chompers let a yelp as she abruptly stood up, making him roll out of her lap and off the branch, before he used his powers and landed on all four, still in the air.

The explanation her Aunt gave her when she asked how all of her Cats were able to stand and run on the air like it was ground was so damn confusing Haru had just kind of stared at her while it was happening, before her Aunt gave up on explaining the mechanics and just went with "It's Magic."

Much easier to understand and still accurate.

Haru turned around, her wings already speeding up to fly.

"Haru, what are you doing!?" Chompers growled, running up to stand in front of her, blocking her way.

Haru looked at him, her greening eyes narrowed in an almost-but-not-quite glare.

"Whoever that person is I can feel their pain, even from here. I don't plan on letting them see me, but I will at least check to see if they're okay."

The Stormbringer stared back at her, before sighing in defeat and going to her side.

"Let's go then."

She smiled, mentally telling the Fairies around her what she was doing, before jumping of the branch and shooting of, flying quickly to where she felt the person was.

She ended up at a clearing in the part of the forest that was still trapped in her Uncle's winter. She silently flew around the edges, looking between the trees at the small human standing in the clearing, looking up at the sky. She couldn't see their face from where she was. All she could see was their long black braid and red outfit.

She frowned, glancing at Chompers to see if he sensed the same thing she did. The fact he returned the glance was all she needed to know.

"Can I…?" she asked quietly, giving him a meaningful look.

Chompers stared at the small human, who didn't seemed to have noticed them at all.

"Only if they do so first," he answered just as quietly.

She nodded, having already expected that and gently sat down at the nearest branch, one that still allowed her to see the small human.

For now, all she could do was wait for them to noticed her and, hopefully, call her out.

* * *

He frowned, waiting for the presence he could feel at the edge of the clearing to announce themselves as he waited for the Fairies to bring spring, just like he had done every year since he first saw them when he was young.

But as he stood there in the cold winter snow, he realised that whoever it was, they seemed content to just watch him, never once moving from their spot on the high branch.

He waited a little longer, before curiosity reared its head.

He didn't move as the words that would forever change his fate fell from his lips.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he said calmly.

He felt the presence still for a moment, before a soft, bell like laugh washed over the clearing and the presence moved.

However, instead of dropping to the floor like he expected, the presence stayed steady in the air, coming to a stop at the edge of the inside of the clearing where he would be able to see them just fine.

"...Indeed it is."

He turned around, looking at the person behind him.

His eyes widened.

Standing there- or rather, floating- was a young girl, no more than 10 years old, wearing a green dress, with soft brown eyes that looked like they were slowly turning green, caramel hair and the transparent wings of a Fairy moving quickly on her back, holding her in the air.

The Fairy smiled kindly at him, flying a little closer.

"May I ask what you are doing so far in the forest this late at night, Cursed One?" she asked quietly, her words understandable to him but still holding the bell-like quality of the smaller Fairies.

He ignore the fact she apparently knew about his curse in favour of her question.

"I always come out here this time of year, watching your people bring spring back to the world," he told her, watching her young face light up in wonder.

"You can see them?" she breathed, looking over at the small Fairies now sitting around the clearing, watching the two of them intently.

He smiled at her.

"Yes. All those that can use Dying Will Flames can see the Spirits of the Seasons," he answered. She giggled, making him slightly confused.

"Oh silly Cursed One, they're not the Spirits of the Seasons," surprise took over his features.

"What are they then?"

She smiled.

"They're the Spirits' _Helpers_ , though that isn't what they're called by the Spirits themselves," he gaped at the Fairy in shock.

"What are they called then?" he said weakly, hoping for the world to once again make sense to him.

She giggled again, doing a little summersault in the air.

"They are called the Winter Wolves, the Autumn Foxes, the Summer Cats and the Spring Fairies. Not very original I know, but the Spirits have never been good at coming up with creative names," she smiled kindly at him. "The Spirits themselves look like humans, ranging from adults to teens."

He stared up at the Fairy dumbly, unable to comprehend what she had just revealed to him. For as long as anyone could remember, those with Dying Will Flames had been able to see the Spirits that brought the seasons to the world, while the rest of mankind puzzled over the mystery, trying to find an answer using science and failing miserably. Those that knew the truth had thought they knew everything, that they had solved the puzzle just by being able to see.

And yet they were all wrong. The Fairies, Wolves, Great Cats and Foxes weren't actual Spirits of the Seasons, but merely their _Helpers_. And if the Helpers were that powerful, he shuddered to think of what the true Spirits were like.

"Do they have names?" he eventually asked, wanting to know how he should address the ones that balanced the world. "The Spirits?"

The Fairy stared him down, a red Leopard walking on the air to stand beside her, glaring at him with grey eyes.

"They do," she answered, lowering herself to sit on the ground, the snow melting away the moment her feet touched it, wings lowering to rest against her back instead of standing straight in the air. "But they are easy to find if you know where to look, so you do not need me to tell you what they are." she smiled serenely at him, before looking to the sky. "Besides, me and my people have a job to do."

He blinked when, as one, the small Fairies lifted off their chosen seats to take flight, lighting up the clearing in a shower of golden dust. The Fairy in front of him smiled, put her hand to the grass and tightened her grip on the green strands.

"After all," she began, flowers beginning to bloom in the grass around her as more and more snow melted away. "Spring doesn't come by itself."

The world exploded into colour, the Fairies flying through the leafless trees and leaving lush green in their wake, snow disappearing completely from the clearing at the Fairy's words. His face filled with undisguised wonder he never stopped feeling even after all these years as he watched life return to the world, winter melting into spring in the blink of an eye.

Something tugged on his robe, making him look back at the Fairy next to him. She smiled, holding out her hand in invitation.

"Would you like to see it up close?" she asked, and he could practically see the brown in her eyes slowing turning green right before his eyes. He stared at the hand, then at the Fairy, looked into her hopeful eyes and nodded, taking the hand in his small one.

The beaming smile he got in return washed away the few worries he had had as the Fairy pulled him to her chest, her wings twitching slightly before they started rising, quickly speeding up to lift her off the ground again.

She giggled, adjusting him so his back was to her chest as she rose even higher. "Hold on tight," she whispered in his ear, one arm now at her side with the other still holding him tight and he did as told, tightening his grip on her forearm.

She the shot off without warning, pulling a startled gasp from his lips as they moved swiftly through the air, melting snow as they went. The Fairy gave a bell-like laughed again and rolled in the air, speeding up once again to spread the colours of spring in through the forest. And what an enchanting sight it was, to see flowers spring from the ground in an instant and watch as leaves appeared on the trees.

He was mesmerized far quicker than he would like as he flew through the air like nothing, the red Leopard running besides him and the Fairy, its steps sure and graceful. Soon they reached a lake and the Fairy flew close to the iced over surface, lowering her free hand to run it over the frozen water, melting it as she did so.

She laughed again, rising up and shooting into the sky, far above the treetops and into the clouds. She giggled, lowering herself out of the cloud and letting the both of them see the Fairies spread spring from above. He tracked the golden glow of their wings intently, doing his best to memorise the amazing sight.

"Daughter," he stiffened as the Fairy turned around calmly and his eyes widened against his will as they landed on who he had no doubt was the true Spirit of Spring.

Hair flowing down her back in a golden waterfall with flowers of all colours and sizes woven into it, face heart shaped and edges soft, eyes like the purest emeralds, kind and compassionate and perfectly matching the soft smile on her petal pink lips. A gold and bronze crown sat atop her head, emeralds and pink diamonds glinting in the light of the rising sun, the emeralds cut like leaves and set around the edges, and the diamonds like flowers and scattered over the crown in a tasteful manner.

What looked like a green bikini top covered her chest, with straps made out of vines with flowers growing from them holding it up by going over her back and around her neck, a light green and see-through piece of wavy cloth attached to the bottom edges, flaring out at the ends where it stopped at her hips, parted to leave her stomach exposed. Her arms were covered from her shoulders to the middle of her forearms by the same see-through material, strapped around her shoulder by vines.

A light green, loose skirt that stopped at her knees covered her lower half, vines and flowers creating a beautiful design on it. The same see-through cloth was attached to the top of the skirt, going over it and stopping at her ankles, parting in an upside-down V shape at the top and continuing down to the edge. Her feet were covered by what looked like a pair of green greek sandals with flowers woven into the straps.

She was beautiful and regal, her great big wings moving gracefully behind her, the complex design on them a deep green and the transparent parts shifting between light green, pink and orange, creating a forever changing picture.

"Mother," the Fairy, the _Princess_ of the Fairies, greeted the Spirit, nodding her head in a small bow with a smile on her lips.

The Spirit smiled back, her gaze drawn to him and he winced slightly when he saw the sheer _power_ hidden in those old emeralds. While she looked like someone who could never hurt a fly, he knew she could and _would_ destroy anyone who angered her enough.

So he bowed as well as he could in her daughter's arms, showing his respect for the ancient being.

"I am honored, Spirit of Spring, that you would let me see you," he told her honestly, feeling those powerful eyes boring into the back of his head.

He heard a huff and soon there were slender fingers under his chin, lifting his head to lock eyes with the Spirit. Her eyes searched his for something, and she soon smiled, letting go of his chin and moving back slightly.

"My name is Cassandra Lifebringer, Little Cursed One," she told him, voice soft and bell-like and _powerful_. "I am called the Queen of the Fairies." her eyes bored into his, searching once again. "And I expect you to _earn_ my daughter's help in removing your curse."

His eyes widened and he froze, mouth refusing to close even after the Spirit had gone and spring had started, unable to fully grasp what he had been told.

 _His curse could be broken._


End file.
